


Atticus and the Olympic Games

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Drell summons for Atticus and Patch to visit an alternate Ancient Greece to compete in the Olympic Games against Hercules who falls in love with a woman named Dgiamera, but she is already engaged to the king and must go on a quest to fight the Hydra.





	1. Chapter 1

Drell was arriving at the Fudo house and the one he was looking for was in thee living room. Atticus, I need your help with defeating Hercules at the Olympic Games and yes, this one is in a different kind of Ancient Greece." he then said.

"Okay." Atticus replied.

"Hi, Drell, how nice of you to stop by." Cherry deadpanned as she held the remote for the Wii as she was playing Wii Sports with Atticus.

"I'm going to need to borrow Atticus." Drell said.

"But we're Wii bowling!" Cherry defended.

"Saving the world is more important." Drell wagged his finger.

Cherry groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Now Atticus, it's time to go back in time to Ancient Greece," Drell said before he used his magic to change Atticus's clothes to a toga and sandals before he opened a portal to Ancient Greece.

"This is so sudden!" Atticus's eyes widened. "Can't I say goodbye first?!"

"Sure, but make it fast." Drell said.

Atticus nodded and went to say his goodbyes. Cherry sighed as Attcus was going off on a solo mission which meant she would be left alone a little longer than she would like.

"You realize even if he stays there for weeks, he'll be brought back to this day, right?" Drell asked Cherry.

"It'll feel longer than that..." Cherry sighed drearily. "I don't say it enough, but I love him... He's my best friend... He's my brother... He's my everything."

"Remember when you two went to the future?" Drell asked.

"Yes..." Cherry replied. "But-"

Atticus came downstairs with a backpack which muffled slightly. "Okay, Drell, let's go."

Drell narrowed his eyes. "Atticus, what's in the bag?"

"Uh, food and drinks..." Atticus smiled nervously.

"Uh-huh." Drell said, unconvinced as he soon opened the backpack.

"Turn out the lights, please," Darla put her hand over her eyes and then smiled. "I'm reading a ghost story~"

"Leave the bag." Drell said.

"But... Atticus said-" Darla pouted.

"I don't care what Atticus said," Drell replied in a mocking voice of her before glaring in his normal voice. "Out of the bag!"

Darla soon pouted again before getting out of the backpack.

"Out, out, out..." Drell told her, then looked further into the bag. "You too, Spot!"

"Aw, come on!" Patch came out with a pout. "Don't you know about the bond between a boy and his-"

"MOVE IT!" Drell sharply pointed.

"Fine." Patch pouted.

Drell nodded firmly. Patch whimpered as he jumped down and came by Atticus's legs.

"Drell, either Patch or one of my friends or family comes with me or you can forget me going." Atticus said.

Drell groaned as he should have seen this coming. Patch hid a smirk as he stood by Atticus.

"Fine..." Drell folded his arms. "Choose wisely."

"Hmm..." Atticus hummed. "I think I'll go with Patch; I mean, I haven't gone on many adventures with just him."

"Bring me back something?" Darla requested.

"I'll try," Atticus smiled down to his little sister. "And Cherry, when I get back, we've got a game of Wii Sports to continue."

"Okay, I just hope you're ready to lose in bowling." Cherry replied.

"Oh, we'll see." Atticus smirked before him and Patch were given a Pegasus to ride into Ancient Greece.

"All right, get on." Drell told them.

"Aww..." Darla pouted. "I wanna ride a pegasus..."

"Turn around and look behind you then," Drell said. "It's a present for you."

"Hm?" Darla turned around and found a gift addressed to her. "It's not my birthday or Christmas..." she then untied the ribbon.

The gift soon opened up to show a live Pegasus.

"Ooh!" Darla's eyes sparkled.

The pegasus smiled to Darla and nuzzled up against her.

"This way this can be fair." Drell said.

"Okay..." Darla said a she hugged the winged horse. "What's its name?"

"Sprinkles." Drell said.

"Ooh, Sprinkles~" Darla cooed. "You are my new best friend!" she then jumped onto the pegasus's back. "To the Candy Store!"

The pegasus whinnied and then flew off with her on its back.

Drell was about to stop them, then sighed as he just decided to let Darla have her moment.

"And what's this pegasus's name?" Atticus asked.

"Wildfire." Drell said.

"Perfect name, any relation to Spitfire?" Atticus smirked.

"Just get on the Pegasus." Drell said.

Atticus chuckled as he then got onto Wildfire's back. "Ride like the wind, Wildfire!"

Patch soon got onto Wildfire and they took off into the portal.

"Wheee!" Atticus laughed as he rode with Patch.

"See ya." Drell told Cherry.

"Whatever..." Cherry folded her arms as she sat on the Fudo couch.

Atticus and Patch were soon arriving at Ancient Greece on Wildfire.

"Welcome to Greece, Patch." Atticus told his puppy.

"Cool." Patch smiled.

"Landing would be a good idea right about now, Wildfire." Atticus told the pegasus.

Wildfire soon landed on top of a cloud.

"Not what I meant, but cool." Atticus smiled.

Patch touched the cloud and giggled. "I just love touching clouds."

"Anyways, are we going to be making an entrance for the Olympic Games?" Atticus asked the strong Pegasus.

Wildfire whinnied once and nodded.

"Great!" Atticus smiled. "I love making an entrance."

"So, when will it start?" Patch asked.

"Let's see if Drell left any instructions," Atticus reached into his bag and took out a scroll. "Ah, here we go... Drell says that the Heavens are having a meeting about the Greek Olympics on Earth and the games will start in an hour from after we land."

"Oh, come on!" Patch complained. "An hour?!"

"'Don't judge me'..." Atticus then read. "Well, too bad!"

"Should we listen in on the meeting?" Patch asked.

"Just be careful, boy." Atticus smiled.

"Careful is my middle name." Patch smiled back.

They soon listened into the meeting. Wildfire followed them, but stayed quiet as the gods and goddesses were going to meet together. There were cherubs flying around together who looked in peace and harmony.

"Nice." Patch smiled.

"Those are cherubs, Patch," Atticus pointed with a smile. "I like to call them angel babies."

"Cute." Patch said.

"Out of my way!" a brown-haired female walked by.

Atticus carried Patch and stepped out of the way.

"Who's was that?" Patch asked.

"Hera." Atticus said.

"That was Hera?" Patch asked in surprise. "I thought Hera was nice."

"Different Hera, boy, don't worry though." Atticus said as he let Patch down so they could pass into Mount Olympus, now being able to after the first Hercules adventure.

"Let's see who's going to enter first." Patch said.

The cherubs came to a man with a wreath in his head as he held a golden glass in his hand.

"This kind of stuff doesn't happen if you're a student at Hogwarts." Atticus said to himself.

"And who's that man?" Patch asked.

"I'm not sure," Atticus replied. "Come on, let's head inside."

"Friends or foes?" a god asked as he stopped them at the door, then looked to them. "Oh, obviously friends if you're in Olympus."

"Yes, we are." Atticus smiled as he stood by Patch proudly.

The god then let them inside.

"I think that was Hermes, he had the wings and helmet..." Atticus said to Patch on the way inside.

"That makes sense." Patch said.

"You two again?" Hera asked.

"I'll have you know, we were invited here!" Atticus glared, he did not like this Hera as much as he liked the other Hera he had the privilege of meeting.

"Perhaps they would like to stay for the meeting with the other gods, Queen Hera." Hermes suggested as he came behind the boy and his dog.

"Actually, we won't be staying; I'm going to be competing in the Olympic Games." Atticus said.

Patch yipped up with a smile to Atticus.

"You seem like a noble, strong, and worthy boy..." the man smiled before hiccuping as he held his glass. "Care for some nectar?"

"No thank you, sir." Atticus said.

"More for me..." the man smiled and drank some of it.

Atticus smiled nervously and then came to a window and looked down. "Hey, Patch, check it out, I found the tournament field!"

Patch looked with him and smiled in excitement. "AWESOME!"

"Now that we know where it is, let's get going," Atticus said before he bumped into a large person. "Oh, uh, excuse me..." he nervously said then. He soon heard the large man growl as he stood up. "Sorry..." he smiled nervously.

The man then shoved Atticus aside and kept walking. Patch growled as he didn't like Atticus getting pushed around like that.

"That was Ares, the God of War." Atticus whispered.

Patch then stopped, he then looked up. "Man, these gods are jerks."

"Oh, Patch, they just mean well..." Atticus replied.

They soon got back onto Wildfire and flew onto another cloud so then they would make an entrance when the time would be right.

"Ride like the wind!" Atticus called.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Patch asked.

Atticus shrugged. "Everyone cool with a horse has a catchphrase."

"Cool." Patch said before he listened into what was happening in the Olympic Games.

Wildfire took them down as he landed on the solid ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Atticus and Patch then poked their heads in as people were gathering. There were three people behind a stand as people were going inside to take their seats to watch the games.

"Should we enter now?" Patch whispered.

"No, just wait." Atticus whispered back.

"Okay..." Patch said before scratching behind his ear with his hind leg.

Atticus kept a look out as people came for the First Annual Olympic Games.

"Please rise for King Eurtheyeses!" a guard called as he walked with a royal man.

Atticus and Patch noticed this and then bowed for the king. Wildfire soon bowed along with them.

"Good morrow, young boy and your pets." the king greeted.

"Good morrow, Your Majesty." Atticus kept bowing until he was allowed back up.

"Are you here to compete into the games as well?" The king asked.

"I hope to, sir," Atticus replied as he then stood up, but stayed on one knee. "I'm stronger than I look."

"You do seem like a nice and strong young lad," the king smiled. "You must have a strong name to go with that physique."

"Should you tell him your real name or go with-" Patch whispered to Atticus with a start.

"My name is Atlas, Your Highness, named after the Titan, Atlas." Atticus lied.

"You must have incredible strength to have been named after Atlas." The king said.

"Oh, yes, I am strong like my father before me and his father before him and so on and so forth." Atticus bragged slightly.

"We shall see how strong you are, now please go and wait for when I am done with my speech and then enter." The king said.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Atticus smiled.

The king nodded and went inside with his royal guard.

Patch looked up to Atticus once they were alone again. "Why did you lie?"

Atticus soon showed him that his real name was the name of a girl. Patch then snorted and then snickered.

"Yeah, I don't get it either..." Atticus shrugged.

There were three siblings coming over, two sisters and a brother.

"Come on, girls, it's my turn to have fun." the boy smiled to his younger sisters.

"We're coming, Edward..." the older younger sister groaned while the youngest sister looked tortured.

"Did she say Edward?" Patch asked.

"It couldn't be... Could it?" Atticus wondered.

The three siblings were coming in and Atticus and Patch looked at them to see they looked a lot like the Spellman siblings.

"Yep, that's them." Patch nodded.

Atticus and Patch soon went back to wildfire who seemed to be really wanting to out shine a man that was wearing a lion's pelt and had long brown hair.

"Go and see if that's Hercules; you have plenty of time before the games start." Patch whispered to his master.

Atticus nodded. "Behave yourself..." he said before giving the dog a bone and went off.

"Oh, yeah!" Patch cheered, then gnawed on the bone with glee and hunger.

Hercules was admiring himself in the mirror before he noticed Atticus.

"By any chance, are you Hercules?" Atticus asked.

"That would be me," Hercules replied with a smug grin. "Who should I know is asking?"

"Um... I, am Atlas." Atticus replied bravely and strongly.

"Named after the Titan, Atlas?" Hercules asked.

"Yep and it's an honor to meet you." Atticus said before extending his right hand to him.

"It's always an honor to meet me." Hercules replied as he shook hands with Atticus.

Atticus bore a deadpan face while shaking hands with Hercules, but kept polite. And where he wasn't afraid to use all his strength.

"Whoa! That's some grip you've got there," Hercules said as he felt his hand being squeezed by the strong teenager. "Now I see why you were named after Atlas."

"That's me!" Atticus smiled as he was used to the name since it was so close to his actual name. He soon let go of his hand. "I'm going to be competing in the games too." he then said.

"Think you can beat me, huh?" Hercules replied.

"Well, I dunno, but I do love competitions that show my strength and agility." Atticus smiled.

"We'll have to see." Hercules said.

This was being seen on Mount Olympus and where Hera had mixed feelings about Atticus; she did like that he was stronger than Hercules, but she had a feeling he was all good and wasn't destined to be a king. Patch kept gnawing at the bone and watched a puppy around his age walk by who had bows in her fur who winked to him. He was flattered, but he already had a girlfriend, so he gave her a friendly wave.

"Well, well, that boy does seem to be rather interesting; he seems to even outmatch Hercules's strength; we shall see if he can be beaten in the Olympic Games." Hera smirked at Zeus.

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" Zeus replied as he stood beside the lovely goddess known as Aphrodite.

"Is that the sound of rage I hear, O Mighty Zeus?" Hera smirked evilly.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is?" Zeus retorted, he clearly wasn't happily married with Hera like he was from what Cherry and Atticus saw, this was clearly a different reality.

"I bet that Atlas person, possibly a demigod, can beat your son Hercules in the Olympic Games and wins." Hera smirks.

"What an interesting wager." Zeus smirked back.

Aphrodite giggled poshly.

Soon enough, it was time for the king's speech.

"Good citizens of Greece, I give you, King Eurystheus!" A guard announced to the people and competitors.

King Eurystheus soon stood up to give his speech.

"This is it!" Atticus squealed to himself in excitement.

"Welcome, my good people," the king smiled as he stood up. "Welcome to this, the First Annual Olympic Games. I have assembled the hundred best and most athletic men that Greece has ever seen."

"They like you they really like you," Hercules said to his reflection before looking to a man next to him. "Let's not keep them waiting, Iolaus."

"No, Hercules, you need to wait until you're introduced." the man known as Iolaus replied.

"I don't think that's necessary." Hercules smirked smugly.

Atticus soon felt Wildfire getting ready to enter and where he saw why as Hercules was about enter before King Eurystheus's speech was over and where he thought that since this was a different kind of Greece, he should outshine the mighty Hercules.

"Whoa, look out!" Patch ran out of the way as a chariot ride was coming. He decided to sit this one out and saw Atticus riding in on Wildfire while Hercules and Iolaus entered in by the chariot and where he had a feeling that Atticus would be able to outshine Hercules in both the entrance and in all the events of the games.

Many of the men who were standing all flopped on the ground as Hercules appeared. The crowd went wild for the demigod and he was happily eating up all of the attention. He soon heard them cheer louder as he saw someone outshining him which was Atticus as he landed back on the ground on Wildfire.

"Let the games begin!" the king announced.

Atticus soon got to the rest of the competitors while Wildfire flew off.

"Thank you, sir, but the opening was getting a bit long." Hercules told the king.

The king rolled his eyes slightly of how narcissistic Hercules was. "Well... Well, well, well, I think that went pretty well, don't you?" he then asked the others with him.

"Oh, yes, Your Vastness." The guard said after an eye roll.

Atticus hopped down from Wildfire. "All right, I'm ready as always!"


	3. Chapter 3

The first event was a race to see who was the fastest. Atticus smirked to himself, he then did a quick stretch and joined the other running men in for the competition. Hercules was running backwards however and waved smugly as he did it like child's play. And where he was soon surprised as Atticus was running as fast as him at first with a smirk and waved at him smugly before running at super-speed. Hercules looked shown up.

"See ya!" Atticus smirked as he kept running quicker with ease.

And where at the end of the race, he was the winner of the first event next was the long jump event.

"Yes! Go, Atticus!" Patch cheered.

A person glanced at Patch oddly.

"I mean, uh, woof, woof!" Patch smiled nervously.

The person soon looked back to the games.

"BANZAI!" Atticus called as he gained running speed and then jumped after the others who had competed before him. And where each one was good and where Hercules outshined them except for Atticus of course as he outshined Hercules as his jump was further then his own. Atticus was too polite to brag, so he smiled and waved to the crowd who cheered for him.

Hercules was starting to get jealous and enraged that Atticus was getting all the attention of the crowd.

Next was the javelin event which was to see how far each of the competitors could throw their javelins. A lot of the men had their javelins land and stick close to each other in the same area of the ground. It was now time for Hercules and Atticus, but Hercules would go first. And where he was holding his javelin like a dart getting ready to throw it and when he did it flew right past the other javelins and landed on a wooden gate.

"Beat that." Hercules smirked.

Atticus smirked back as he got his javelin ready the same way as Hercules's javelin and where he threw it his went past all of the javelins and right through Hercules's javelin and landed on a tree that was outside of the coliseum. "Oh, I hope that didn't hit anyone..." he covered his eyes slightly. 

Patch took a look and then gave a thumb's up to Atticus to reassure him that he didn't hurt anyone.

"Phew!" Atticus wiped his forehead in relief.

Hercules was starting to get even more angry and jealous.

The next event was a simple event of Tug-Of-War and where this would be the final event and where all the men wanted to handle Hercules then Atticus, finding him no match for them, but Hercules they thought they could take him on.

Hercules smirked smugly to Atticus. "Ready to lose this time?"

"Nah, I'm good." Atticus smirked back.

Hercules soon glared at him before he stomped over to the rope and where he grabbed one end of the rope with one hand while the rest of the men grabbed the other end of the rope with both of their hands. Atticus read a book to pass the time. Hercules waved to the people before bouncing the rope in the air which then made the men jump in the air and land in the stands where the audience was.

"100 men defeated and he didn't even break sweat, besides when he was trying to beat Atlas in the three other events," King Eurystheus said with a gasp as he was shocked that Hercules didn't sweat during the events except when he was trying to beat Atticus. "I hope Atlas defeats him in this final event or else Hera will not be happy."

Atticus soon put his book away before going over to the rope and picked up one end of it with one hand. Hercules glared at Atticus slightly. Atticus glared back as he picked up the tug-of-war rope. Hercules soon picked it up with both hands not ready to lose and with a big grunt he began to try to pull Atticus down. Atticus began to cover his mouth with one hand as he pretended to yawn, finding this a little boring as he wasn't moving from his spot while he held the rope with his other hand until finally, he did the same thing to Hercules like the demigod did to the other competitors as Hercules was sent flying and crash landed into the stadium and crashed through due to his strength. Atticus winced at the crash slightly, then smiled sheepishly. Patch howled for Atticus's victory.

"Easy!" Atticus chuckled to his puppy.

This victory was seen on Mount Olympus as Hera smirked out of victory as someone was able to finally beat Hercules. Aphrodite looked up to Hera as they were watching from the Heavens above. Zeus was looking like he was enraged that someone was actually able to defeat his son.

"Oh, my goodness..." Aphrodite looked concerned for Zeus.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have put your son on Earth." Hera smirked to Zeus.

"I say we have some more nectar." Zeus glared.

"Oh, it's all right, sir," Hermes smiled nervously. "Hercules is a chip off the old marble block."

"Dionysus, more nectar!" Zeus demanded.

Dionysus soon shakily stood up as Zeus's demand made Mount Olympus shake as he went to get more nectar, but unfortunately he was so afraid of the king of the gods' rage that he accidentally grabbed the wrong nectar.

"I don't know where this boy came from, but I adore him." Hera smiled darkly about Atticus.

Back at the Coliseum, it was now time for Atticus to accept his award and where Hercules would get a medal for second place both would be given by the woman that was next to King Eurystheus. Hercules seemed attracted to the woman. Atticus saw the look in Hercules's eyes and he had a feeling these two were meant for each other. 

The woman smiled gently to Hercules as she came to Atticus with the first prize. Atticus soon knelt down so the woman could place the first prize around his neck as it looked like it was supposed to. The woman gave a polite and thankful smile to Atticus and allowed him to wear the first prize wreath. 

"You were really a shoe in, Hercules, I can't believe you lost to such a brat." Iolaus said, sucking up to Hercules, but saw that the strong man had his eyes and heart elsewhere.

"Mighty Atlas, I present to you this floral crown in honor of goddess, Hera, wear it proudly as the victor of the first Olympian Games." The woman said.

"Iolaus, who is that?" Hercules whispered, referring to the woman that was awarding Atticus.

"Her name is Dgiamera, and don't even think about it," Iolaus replied. "She has been betrothed to King Eurtheyes."

Hercules smiled even bigger once he was given the woman's name.

"Hercules, did you hear what I said?!" Iolaus cried out.

"I will, Lady Dgiamera." Atticus said respectively.

Hercules soon went over to Dgiamera to ask her an important question after being awarded the second place medal.

"Hercules..." Ioalus frowned as he couldn't stop his friend.

"Lady Dgiamera..." Hercules nervously and shyly came up to the Olympian woman. "I... Uh... Lady Dgimaera, will you marry me?"

"Whoa..." Atticus's eyes widened about how fast that was.

"What?" Dgiamera asked as her eyes widened.

"Will you marry me?" Hercules repeated his question.

Atticus face-palmed. "I've heard of guys say 'I love you' on the first date, but this is ridiculous!" he then grumbled to himself.

"Um, perhaps you haven't heard, Hercules, she's going to marry me." the king spoke up.

"You don't mind, do you?" Hercules replied with a shrug. "She is, after all, more deserving."

Atticus soon groaned even more. "Oh, please, don't let the gods notice he just did that." He begged quietly.

Unfortunately, the gods did. The gods and goddesses gasped at what they had witnessed from their great beyond.

"This time Hercules has gone too far," Hera sneered. "He cannot defy the king!"

Back at the coliseum...

"So, Dgiamera, is tomorrow too soon?" Hercules asked.

"No." Dgiamera replied in slight disgust.

"Stop him!" Patch groaned as this was not going to look good in the end if Hercules kept this up.

"Well, then, how about today?" Hercules then smirked to Dgiamera.

"Hercules, please stop." Atticus begged.

"Can't you see I'm wooing the lady?" Hercules replied.

"You're gonna do worse if you keep up..." Atticus gritted through his teeth anxiously.

"No." Dgiamera repeated her answer to Hercules.

"I don't understand." Hercules replied as he was shockd about being rejected.

"No, I will not marry you." Dgiamera shook her head at the demigod.

"You won't marry me?" Hercules frowned. "But why?"

"She's already betrothed to King Eurtheyes." Atticus told him.

"Stay out of this, you can't marry her." Hercules scolded.

"And neither can you!" Atticus replied. "Listen, she's already betrothed to the king and it's her decision of who she chooses to marry."

"Yes, that's right," the king smiled. "That's what I told you."

Hercules gaped at him and then glared. "Then give me one good reason!"

"You are conceited," Dgimera glared back at the demigod. "You don't think you need anyone. You are obtuse and impossible and you're vain, rude, and insensitive." she then sharply turned away in disgust.

'I wonder how Hercules will react?' Atticus thought to himself.

"Who told you these things?" Hercules narrowed his eyes as he drew out his sword. "I will fight the person who speaks so unjustly!" he then glared to Atticus. "Was it you?"

"Put away your sword, Hercules, there are times you can't win by fighting." Dgiamera gently replied.

"She's right." Atticus said.

"King Eurthesyes," Dgiamera looked up to her arranged groom. "I won't wear your wreath."

"What?!" the king gasped. 

"I will not marry a man I do not love," Dgiamera explained. "And I'm not sure I could love until the man makes a promise that he loves me." she then walked away.

"Well, this just became awkward." Patch whispered.

Wildfire snorted and nodded in agreement.

On Mount Olympus, all of the gods and goddesses saw this.

"Bravo," Aphrodite clapped to Hera. "It seems there is another person in the universe who dislikes Hercules as much as you do."

Hera said nothing at first, but then glanced down to the blonde love goddess. "It's not even close."

Zeus soon drank the nectar from his goblet before finding the taste different before yawning. "Ah..." he then said as he instantly looked drowsy. "I think I need a little nap."

"A nap?" Hera narrowed her eyes with a smirk.

Zeus yawned and then instantly dropped on the table and snored as he fell asleep.

"Zeus, our supreme leader!" Dionysus gasped.

"What has Zeus been drinking?" Hera smirked as if she didn't know.

Dionysus then sniffed the goblet and took a small sip before his eyes widened and he spit the drink out instantly. "This is nectar made for Hades!"

Zeus was still asleep as Dionysus took his goblet.

"Dionysus, you gave Zeus nectar fit enough for the Underworld?" Hera smirked as she pressed her fingertips together slyly and evilly. "Dionysus, what would happen if a mortal drank this nectar?"

"Oh, dear, that would be very bad," Dionysus replied as he held the goblet. "It would surely drive any mortal mad."

Hera liked the sound of this as she knew if Hercules drank this nectar, he would go mad/crazy and where Atticus would possibly need to fight him off to keep him from harming anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Before Atticus knew it, it was later that night.

"Gee, uh, it's late..." Atticus noticed as he got onto Wildfire's back with Patch. "Where will we sleep?"

"If you need a place, I guess I could let you and your pets stay with me and Iolaus." Hercules shrugged.

"Really now?" Atticus narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Yes, even though you did beat me in the Olympic Games; I won't let you three have no place to stay." Hercules said.

"Well, how kind of you, Hercules, lead the way." Atticus replied.

Hercules led the way to where he and Iolaus stayed. And where after a short ride from chariot and Pegasus, they arrived in short time.

"Not bad..." Atticus looked around with Patch after they came inside for the night.

"I hope you like daily exercises and muscle flexing in the morning." Hercules said.

"That sounds like my kind of life," Atticus smiled. "But not for competition, now."

"Don't worry, it won't be." Hercules said.

"Good." Atticus then smiled.

Patch yawned and stretched as he looked tired himself.

"Well, we better get some sleep." Iolaus yawned.

"Come on, boy, you can sleep with me." Atticus smiled to his puppy.

Patch nuzzled up to Atticus in response. They four of them soon went to sleep. Atticus hugged Patch in his sleep.

King Eurthesyes was out late at night and went to a shrine to ask Hera for advice. 

Drell came into Ancient Greece as the Spellmans were going to bed after the Olympic games and he was creeping up behind Hilda. He then saw something going on with the king and his curiosity got the better of him, so he decided to see what the king was doing. "Later, my little petal..." he whispered about Hilda, he then zipped over to see what the king was up to at such a late hour. And where he saw that the king was going to a diamond.

The king made sure he wasn't followed and Drell did his best to be quiet and sneaky. "O, Mighty Hera," the king called once he thought he was all alone. "I stand before you, a troubled man, the people still do not love me, what shall I do now? Show me a sign..."

Drell was confused why the king was speaking to a diamond before he saw it glowing and he soon hid so he wouldn't be seen.

'Idiot,' Hera's voice replied as she contacted with him. 'Don't you understand? You will never be a true king until you get rid of Hercules.'

"Get rid of Hercules?" the king replied in surprise. "Isn't that a bit drastic? I mean, he does come in handy... No army will ever attack us, you don't see a monster anywhere, and, if you need any furniture moving--"

"You miserable wimp, he has humiliated and defied you! And besides, that new person that arrived, Atlas, is just as strong as him, no, is even stronger than him and he respects you." Hera told him.

'Atlas?' Drell thought to himself. 'Surely she means Atticus.'

"Yes, but at least Dgiamera doesn't like Hercules and him and Atlas aren't friends." King Eurthesyes smiled.

'Do you think so?' Hera smirked as the diamond then began to glow brighter. 'Behold, the future...'

 

There was then a giant blast of white light as Hera was going to show King Eurthesyes the future if he let Hercules go.

"I've got an idea, dear Dgiamera," Hercules smiled to the woman on his arm. "Let's get rid of Eurhesyes, then you and I can become King and Queen."

"Oh, Hercules~" Dgiamera swooned.

"That sounds like a grand idea, Hercules; with both of our incredible strength put together, we can overthrow him easily and not even his army can stop us from doing it." Atticus said with a smile.

"No, no!" King Eurthyeses panicked as he fell to his knees in dismay. "Say it isn't so!" he then began to cry in misfortune.

'Quiet, Eurthyeses, there is another way.' Hera replied with a small smirk. She soon showed him another vision.

The woman was on the king's shoulder this time.

'Oh, Eurytheses, now that Hercules is gone, you've become so... So kingly...' Dgiamera swooned.

'Yes, and I will be your commanding officer, if you wish.' Atticus kneeled before the king.

King Eurthyeses enjoyed this very much. Hera laughed wickedly as she showed the king a very good future to win him over before disappearing.

"I've got to get rid of Hercules." King Eurthyeses said.

'Oh, no, you don't.' Drell thought to himself with a glare. He would have stopped him but then he saw Hilda. "Right after I see Hilda." he then said before he then skipped merrily to the witch woman with a shy giggle and spring in his step.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Atticus and Hercules were in front of a mirror flexing their muscles. Patch was still asleep however.

"So, Hercules, are you still thinking about what Dgiamera said yesterday?" Atticus asked.

"Do you think it's true what she said?" Hercules asked as he flexed his muscles in the mirror.

"Perhaps you should forget about Dgiamera." Iolaus suggested.

"I don't think he wants to." Atticus said.

"I love her, Iolaus, I really do." Hercules insisted.

Patch soon sniffed someone coming.

"Mighty Hercules, his Royal Highness, King Eurtheyses has come to see you." a person announced.

"I'll leave you and His Majesty alone." Atticus said as he and Patch left.

Patch nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Atlas." Hercules replied to the boy.

Atticus and Patch both soon left Hercules alone with King Eurtheyses.

"So, what should we do?" Patch asked Atticus.

"Hmm..." Atticus hummed. "I wish Mo were here so I'd have my own personal cheerleader."

"How about we play Tug-of-War?" Patch suggested as he used his magic to bring out a rope.

"All right!" Atticus smiled as he took the other end of the rope.

Patch bit on his end so they could play.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Atticus laughed as he played tug-of-war with Patch.

And where they both started to pull both ends of the rope playfully.

Atticus laughed as he almost slid on the ground. "Oh, no!"

"Oh, yes!" Patch muffled as he tugged harder and harder.

Atticus started to pull harder as he wasn't going to lose even if they were playing. Patch growled with a smile as he always loved playing with Atticus.

"I'm gonna turn you into dog chow." Atticus teased playfully.

"Not until I turn you into human steak." Patch teased playfully back.

"Oh, don't be so cheeky!" Atticus laughed.

Later on, they soon heard people panicking and decided to go and see what was going on.

"Time-Out." Atticus and Patch said together as this was for real.

They dropped the rope and decided to see what was going on without them. And what they saw was a shock as they Hercules going around town attacking everything in his path like a mad man.

"What's going on with Hercules...?" Patch asked out of concern.

"Has he lost any more of his mind?!" Atticus cried out. "WILDFIRE!"

The pegasus flew over.

"Take us to town." Atticus said as he climbed on the winged horse's back.

Patch soon got on Wildfire and they soon flew towards the town. The town appeared to be in ruins from what they could see. And where they soon saw Hercules still going at it.

"I have to knock him out cold with one punch." Atticus said.

"Poor Hercules." Patch pouted about that.

"I know, but it's for his own good." Atticus replied.

Wildfire soon landed and where Hercules heard them land and turned to them looking like they were his enemies.

"Okay, Hercules, I don't know what's gotten into you, but--" Atticus started until Hercules picked him up and threw him in the air. He soon landed back on his feet and Patch and Wildfire flew out of there. "Hercules, I'm sorry, but I have to knock you out, but first, I need to get you exhausted." he then said before Hercules tried to kill him with a sword only for it to break and where he then grabbed Hercules into a bear hug not letting him get free as his arms were trapped in the super strong bear hug.

Patch and Wildfire looked away from the gruesome impact. Hercules began to try to kick himself free and tried to get free from the grip by trying to spreading his arms, but both were no use and where he was getting tired. Once he was tired, Atticus let him go.

"Sorry about this." Atticus said before he winded up his right fist and where his arm started to spin like a wheel before he hit Hercules with super hard upper cut which sent the mad demigod flying out of the city and landed outside of the city, unconscious.

"Is it over?" Patch asked.

"Yeah, it's over, guys, I'm sorry I had to do that, but it had to be done," Atticus walked over. "I don't get it, why would he do something so stupid and destructive?"

"Bad nectar, perhaps?" Drell's voice suggested. 

"Drell?" Atticus and Patch looked over.

"No?" Drell said as he was in a garden.

"Drell, we can see you." Atticus said.

"Darn..." Drell pouted.

"Whatcha doin'?" Patch asked.

"Finding a flower for Hilda and keeping an eye on my golden boys." Drell replied.

"Anyway, what did you mean bad nectar?" Patch asked.

"Hera is behind this," Drell knelt in front of them. "Nectar is known to drive a mortal mad."

"Why would that matter to Hercules?" Patch asked. "He's a god, isn't he?"

"Not entirely, you see, in this version of Hercules; he isn't a god yet." Atticus said.

"Uhh...?" Patch tilted his head. "I'm confused?"

"Basically, this world is a before version of when Hercules was still a demigod." Drell said.

"So, he is a god, right?" Patch was still lost.

"It's a long story, but Hercules is as good as a mortal right now," Drell explained. "This is different than the Hercules that Cherry and Atticus met ages ago before you came into the picture. Anyway, Hera gave some nectar to Hercules to mess with his mind to ruin his reputation."

"But how did she even get it to him?" Patch asked.

"That, I actually don't know." Drell admitted nervously.

"Wait, I bet the king gave him the nectar." Atticus said.

"You think so?" Drell replied.

"Yeah..." Atticus narrowed his eyes. "Hercules fell in love with his arranged bride..."

"Do you think the king and Hera could be working together?" Patch asked.

"No, I think he would be working for her." Atticus said.

"I never did trust the king, and this Hera is brutal compared to the one you and Cherry met a while back," Drell nodded. "She even tried to kill Hercules when he was born."

"Wow." Atticus said.

Indeed." Drell adjusted his glasses.

"Well, at least I got to stop Hercules before anyone could get hurt." Atticus said.

"That's why I sent you here in the first place," Drell smiled. "You're--"

"Like a son to me," Atticus and Patch finished for him. "We know..."

"Smarty butts..." Drell scoffed.

Atticus and Patch soon went to see how Hercules was.

Drell then plucked a flower. "Um, Atticus?"

Atticus looked over.

"You know about girls and flowers, would this be good for a certain somebody?" Drell smiled nervously.

"What do you think?" Atticus asked with a knowing smile.

"What if it's not the right color?" Drell frowned.

"Then use magic." Atticus said.

"No, it has to be right..." Drell replied. "I'm so nervous."

"Drell is nervous?" Atticus teased.

"Yes, I am." Drell nodded.

"Well, don't be, I'm sure with some magic, you can make the flowers perfect to give to Hilda." Atticus said.

"But what if they're too perfect?!" Drell shook nervously. "I already lost her once, I can't lose her again!"

Atticus soon went up to Drell and slapped him in the face, knowing that would calm the strong warlock down.

Drell then blinked and settled down. "Thanks, Atticus, I needed that."

Atticus raised his hand again jokingly.

"No, it's okay, Atticus, spiraling's over..." Drell smiled nervously.

"Good, now just stay calm." Atticus said before going to see how Hercules was doing.

"Sorry... say, how's about I come with you?" Drell invited himself.

"Um, sure?" Atticus shrugged.

Drell then hugged Atticus.

"You're really weird..." Atticus winced from the hug.

"Hey, maybe I can help fix this, you never know..." Drell smiled bashfully.

"Maybe." Atticus said.

Drell followed the boy and his dog to the demigod.


	6. Chapter 6

Hercules soon woke up and looked with Iolaus in the shock of the damage he had caused and he didn't seem to have any memory of it.

"Hercules, how are you?" Atticus said.

Hercules looked over. "Atlas..."

Drell hid an eye roll. He was never very fond of that name.

"If you are feeling some slight pain in your jaw, it's because I had to knock you out with an uppercut before you could cause any more chaos." Atticus said.

"So I did do all of that..." Hercules then said about the chaos.

"You lost your mind." Drell said as he waved his finger in a circle behind his ear.

Atticus soon elbowed Drell in the stomach as that wasn't helping. Drell winced and held his stomach with a small wince.

"You didn't mean to do any of this." Atticus said to Hercules.

"You were sort of corrupted." Drell added in.

Patch nodded in agreement.

"I destroyed the City of Thebes..." Hercules frowned.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Iolaus nodded to that.

"Of the gods in Heaven, how could I?" Hercules fell to his knees. "Is anyone hurt?" he then asked.

"Most of the people ran out of terror." Drell said.

"There was only one person, Dgiamera," Iolaus then said which made Hercules look up in mild attention. "She tried to stop you, but you pushed her aside and she fell."

"I must go to her." Hercules then stood up.

"I don't think that would be wise." Drell said.

"The people don't wanna see you," Atticus held back Hercules. "Uh-oh, speaking of which..."

They all then looked to see a guard on horseback with a grim and threatening look on his face. Patch started to growl at the guard, not letting him take Hercules away.

"I have been instructed to take custody of Hercules and bring him to King Eurtheyes with deliberate speed." the guard called sharply.

"Then we're coming with." Atticus said.

Patch gave a questioning growl.

"Whatever the king wants, I will do." Hercules told the commander guard maturely.

Atticus went with Hercules to go with the guards to the king.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Drell asked Atticus. "I mean, if anything happens to you, I'll... I'll..."

"Don't worry." Atticus said.

"Okay." Drell then said.

Patch whimpered up to Atticus. 

"It's okay, boy," Atticus knelt in front of his puppy. "This won't be long, you'll see."

Patch sighed as he gave in and let Atticus go with Hercules.

"Come here, boy." Drell picked up the puppy.

Patch whimpered sadly as Atticus was going away.

"He'll be back." Drell assured Patch.

"I know..." Patch frowned. "But I miss him."

"You and him are really close, right?" Drell asked.

"Well, there's nothing like a boy and his dog." Patch replied.

"Yeah, so I hear..." Drell had to agree then.

"Do you need help with getting to your owner and find out what the king is going to do to them?" A female asked Patch.

"Hm?" Patch looked to the female curiously. He soon saw it was the puppy he saw before. "It's you!" he then recognized. 

"Long time no see." the female puppy replied.

"You know this dog?" Drell asked Patch.

"Yeah, I saw her before the games started." Patch said.

"And I take it from your reaction yesterday, that you are already taken." The female puppy said.

"Ooh~" Drell teased. "Do I sense Puppy Love?"

"I thought he might be the one for me, but after I winked at him, well, I didn't feel any kind of spark." The female puppy frowned.

"Oh... Um... Sorry about that." Drell replied.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Patch said to her. "I have a girl back home named Colette."

"She must be lucky." The female puppy said.

"You could say that, but I feel I'm the lucky one..." Patch said.

"You do seem like a handsome and loving pup, but I guess I can take your word for it." the female puppy replied. 

"At least tell me your name." Patch then smiled, hoping to be her friend.

"I don't have one." The female puppy said.

"You don't have a name?" Patch repeated.

The female puppy shook her head. "No one's ever given me one."

"That's sad." Drell said.

"Isn't it though?" the female puppy sighed.

"Well, then how's about we think of a name for you?" Patch asked.

"I would like that." the female puppy replied.

Patch smiled. "Let's be friends."

"Yes, let's." the female puppy smiled back.

"How about Aphrodite?" Drell suggested.

"It is a lovely name..." the female puppy had to agree. 

"You could name one of your future pups 'Cupid'." Patch chuckled, he still missed Atticus right now, but making a new friend made him feel less sad.

"I'll think about it." Aphrodite giggled.

Patch smiled, he may not had been in love with this puppy, but she had an adorable giggle.

"Anyway, I know the way to where they are headed." Aphrodite said.

"Oh, do tell." Patch replied.

"Follow me." Aphrodite told them.

Patch nodded and followed his fellow puppy, he then looked around the deserts. "Being around these deserts reminds me of Cherry's movie review on The Prince of Egypt."

Aphrodite soon opened an entrance.

"I owe you lots, Aphrodite." Patch told his newest friend.

"No need," Aphrodite replied. "Now keep quiet, I don't want you to get in trouble."

Patch nodded, staying silent. Aphrodite led the way with Patch behind. Drell decided to let them handle this.

After a while of walking, they finally made it to a shrine.

"Are you sure this is it?" Patch asked.

Aphrodite nodded to him in all honesty. And where he soon saw Atticus, Hercules, and two guards arrive.

"This is where they're being held." Aphrodite told Patch.

"Oh, my..." Patch said.

"Yeah, it's not for the faint of heart." Aphrodite replied.

The two pups soon went silent.

Atticus sighed as this felt like the hardest day of his life. Hercules and Atticus soon walked up to the shrine and kneeled before the diamond. Patch whimpered as Atticus was in trouble with the king now like Hercules.

"Hercules... And Atlas?" The King's voice said in confusion.

"Yes, sir, I'm going with Hercules and I don't ask for any special treatment." Atticus replied sharply and bravely.

"If that is what you wish." King Eurtheyes said.

"It is." Atticus replied.

"Eurtheyes, I don't know what happened," Hercules said. "If Atlas hadn't stopped me and knocked me out when he did, I don't know what would have happened." 

"I did all that I could." Atticus added as he knelt before the king respectively, even if he was in trouble now.

There was thunder coming from the clouds. Atticus tried to calm himself down from the storm.

"It is not I who stands in judgement, it is the gods and they are angry with Hercules." King Eurtheyes said.

"I see..." Atticus gulped.

"Not even your father Zeus can help you now." King Eurtheyes said to Hercules.

"What can I do to pay for my mistakes?" Hercules asked.

"I have consulted the Oracle and received an answer." King Eurtheyeses replied. 

Hercules looked up curiously.

"And the answer is?" Atticus asked.

"You must journey to the ends of the Lands," King Eurethyeses continued. "You'll finally find Minerva, and you must kill the Hydra."

The diamond then glowed and showed a many-headed serpent.

"Oh, come on! Why not just send him off to a journey of life or death?" Atticus asked out of exaggeration.

"No..." Hercules shook his head. "No, I can't!"

"Hercules, are you frightened?" King Eurtheyes smirked.

"Isn't there something else he can do?" Atticus asked. "Like defeat Atlas the Titan or defeat a minotaur?"

"You sound scared as well, Atlas." King Eurethyeses smirked to the boy's fear.

"I am not!" Atticus glared.

"Why should I kill the hydra?" Hercules glared.

"Yeah!" Atticus also glared.

"If Hercules does not kill the hydra, then he will condemn that which he loves." King Eurtheyes told Atticus.

"Oh, my..." Atticus's face paled to that.

"Dgiamera, is she dead?" Hercules asked.

The diamond then glowed to show the mortal woman he had very much affection for. 

"Not yet, Hercules," King Eurthyeses replied. "Her life hangs in the balance. If you kill the Hydra, the Oracle has prophesied that she will live."

Hercules began to feel so horrible that that one that he was in love with was going to be dead if he didn't kill the hydra. The king only chuckled at Hercules's misfortune as lightning flashed from outside. Atticus didn't like how the king was chuckling and only wished a streak of lightning would hit the evil man.

"I guess I have no choice now..." Hercules sighed in defeat.

"He won't be going alone, Your Majesty." Atticus spoke up.

"Of course he won't be." King Eurethyeses commented about him.


	7. Chapter 7

Atticus, Patch, Drell, Iolaus, and Hercules were soon at the entrance of where the journey would start.

"You are a very brave and wonderful boy," Drell put his arm around Atticus. "I admire that so much... I really wish you could've been my son."

"Don't you have a spell to let that happen?" Patch whispered to Drell.

"I don't wanna break Patrick and Emily's hearts." Drell replied with a small chuckle.

"Aw, you're nicer than you claim to be." Patch smirked.

"What? Me, nice? No! I... Pssh..." Drell shuddered.

"Why not then use your magic to go to a dimension where Atticus gets to be your son?" Patch whispered to Drell.

Atticus soon covered Patch's mouth. "Don't give him any ideas."

Drell chuckled at this. "Anyway, Hercules, you don't have to face the Hydra alone."

"Hercules, don't go." Iolaus frowned.

"I must, Iolaus." Hercules replied as the wind gently blew.

"But the Hydra is dangerous." Drell said.

"No mortal who has ever laid eyes on it has lived to tell the tale." Iolaus added.

"I have, Iolaus." Hercules said.

"I've seen it too, but this one might be different." Atticus said.

"You have?" Iolaus asked them curiously.

"In my dream," Hercules replied as he held his head. "I fought him and I lost. And now, if I don't fight him again, I'll be lost forever."

"I didn't fight, uh, him, once, someone I knew did." Atticus said.

"Really?" Iolaus asked. "Who?"

"Yes, Atlas, who?" Drell smirked.

"I don't remember his name, but I do know that he was strong and fast and he fought the hydra." Atticus said.

Drell smirked and slightly rolled his eyes.

"Then let me go with you..." Iolaus begged Hercules.

"No, I'll do this with Atlas." Hercules replied.

"Yes, with the two of us working together; it should be easy." Atticus said.

Iolaus then stayed behind as Hercules and Atticus went off together. Patch was about to go with them.

"No, Patch, you should stay here." Atticus replied.

Patch whimpered sadly as was his dog nature.

"Stay with Iolaus and Drell." Atticus said.

Patch whimpered.

"Don't even try..." Atticus frowned.

Atticus and Hercules soon continued on their way.

"Come along, Atlas." Hercules replied.

"Right behind ya." Atticus nodded.

Once they got to the river, they got on a boat Atticus had made with his strength. The two paddled across the water together. And where unknown to them, a crocodile was looking ready to eat Hercules, finding him less of a challenge than Atticus. He went into the waters to get himself a meal out of the strong demigod man. Hercules and Atticus were unaware of this as the crocodile soon ate the strong demigod man.

"HEY!" Atticus glared.

The crocodile simply shrugged at him before feeling something going on with his mouth.

"Spit him out RIGHT NOW!" Atticus demanded.

The crocodile shook his head until his mouth was then forced open. And where at first, it was opening a little by Hercules, only for it to be opened all the way by Atticus.

"This is ours, and that's mine, thank you, forget you...!" Atticus took the boat and oars out and rushed out with Hercules to get back into the water.

The crocodile was angry with Atticus for taking back his meal.

"Go eat some ducks!" Atticus pushed away the crocodile. "We're not on the menu!"

The crocodile soon chased after them, wanting to eat the both of them.

"Ooh, I am so not ready to be a crocodile's dinner!" Atticus groaned.

They soon swam away and where the crocodile soon saw Iolaus, Drell, and Patch swinging in on a vine.

"Drell and Patch?" Atticus asked in surprise. He soon focused back on the crocodile and punched it with an uppercut, sending it flying into space.

"Hercules, let me give you a hand." Iolaus insisted on helping his friend.

"Now will you two accept our help?" Drell asked.

"Atlas and I need to do this alone," Hercules replied. "How will we face the Hydra?"

"We'll find a way." Iolaus vowed.

"Yeah." Drell said as Patch nodded.

They were then all in the boat and going down the stream.

"Does anyone else hear rushing water?" Drell asked as he was trying to sunbathe.

Patch soon got worried and he soon pointed forward. Drell removed his sunglasses and gasped in fear. Hercules and Atticus panicked as they tried to paddle away from the waterfall. Atticus started to paddle at super-speed.

"Faster!" Drell rushed him. "I can't swim!"

"Drell, we're going around in circles because Atticus is going super-speed on only one side." Patch whispered.

"And here comes the drop." Drell sounded unfortunate.

They soon fell down the water fall.


	8. Chapter 8

After a little while, Drell blubbered and splashed himself as he felt trapped and distressed since he didn't know how to swim.

"Drell, we're now on land." Atticus said, unimpressed.

Drell looked and then smiled sheepishly. "Heh.. I knew that, I just didn't want you to worry about drowning like when you were younger."

"Uh-huh, sure." Atticus said, unimpressed before he heard something coming.

Drell then stood up and wrung his hair as it was now soaking wet.

"Where are we?" Hercules asked as he woke up.

The noise then happened again.

"In the wrong place, at the wrong time." Iolaus replied out of fear.

"What is that noise?" Atticus asked.

"Please tell me that's your stomach." Patch said to Drell.

Drell put his hand on his belly, then shook his head. "No, that's a--" he was about to say until his eyes widened to the source of the sound which came over toward them. "WILD PIG!"

Atticus soon covered his mouth. "Iolaus, what is that?" He whispered.

"I think it's the Mad Boar of Amaranthiphium," Iolaus hunched. "Four tons of attitude with tusks so sharp, he'll slice through rock."

"Should we kill it?" Drell muffled.

Hercules stood up, just right about to do that.

"No, you can't," Iolaus held him back. "They say its skin is too tough, no weapon can pierce it."

"Then maybe we shouldn't use weapons, but your strength, Hercules." Drell whispered.

"Let's see if they're right." Hercules stood up with his bow and arrow.

"Hercules, don't!" Iolaus cried out.

"Oh, I can't watch." Patch said as he covered his eyes.

Hercules then aimed carefully and shot his arrow. The arrow then bounced off and split in two off of the boar who then turned and looked even more aggressive now that it was disturbed. 

"That was a mistake." Hercules then admitted.

"Yes, yes, it was." Atticus nodded.

The boar snorted and snarled as it looked like it wanted to charge at them. And where it then charged at them.

"I'll handle this!" Drell jumped up and stood like a football player. "Come get some, Porky!"

The boar continued running and where it sent him flying across the water. Patch winced and looked over. Drell splashed and then poked his head out and spit out the water like a fountain. Hercules soon brought out his sword to kill the boar.

"Can't you do something?" Patch asked Atticus.

Hercules soon swung his sword down on the boar only for the sword to be banged up.

"Let me handle the boar now." Atticus said to Hercules who was scared a bit of the boar before he went up to it.

The boar snorted viciously without fear.

"Now, why are you so angry?" Atticus asked.

The boar soon tried to lift him up, but due to Atticus's strength, it wasn't be able to.

"Answer me..." Atticus glared harshly. He soon saw something behind one of the boar's ears. "What's that?" he then asked gently.

The boar snorted, but sounded like it was in pain now.

"You gotta be kidding me, a thorn in the paw routine?!" Atticus complained, then sighed. "I never understood why that drives you animals mad."

He soon took the thorn off the boar's ear.

"Feel better?" Atticus asked the boar.

The boar groaned and then settled down, he then touched his ear and saw that the thorn was taken out. Atticus soon crushed the thorn so then no animal would be hurt by it again. The boar then grabbed Atticus into a thankful hug.

Atticus's eyes widened. "You're welcome..."

The hug didn't seem all that tight to him, but was still a surprise. The boar then went off peacefully.

"Nice trick, you wanna try that on my mom when I visit?" Drell smirked.

"Nice try." Atticus said.

The boar seemed a bit lost though as it didn't know where to go from there.

"Go off with your family." Atticus told the boar.

"I-I don't have a family." The boar frowned in animal language.

"You what?" Atticus asked.

The boar turned around and sat on all fours in sadness.

"What, are you lost?" Atticus asked.

The boar shook his head.

"No place good enough for you?" Atticus then asked.

The boar shook his head again.

"What, are you lost in the big empty world?" Atticus then asked.

The boar looked back with sad puppy dog eyes and even whimpered.

"Ohh." Atticus said, now understanding.

The boar soon whimpered like a little lost puppy dog.

"We could use another companion." Hercules said.

"Only if you promise to be good." Atticus warned the boar.

The boar snorted and nodded.

"Heh... You kinda remind me of Pumbaa." Atticus then smiled.

The boar got a bit confused by that name.

"I'll tell ya later." Atticus patted the boar on the head.

"Well, I'll be..." Iolaus was surprised that Atticus was able to tame the boar.

They soon made a camp fire as it soon became night. Atticus took out a heart-shaped locket which had Mo's picture in it, he sighed as he really missed her so much right now and even gently stroked the picture's face as he wished she could be right there with him right now.

"This journey won't be but much longer." Drell whispered.

Atticus slowly shut his eyes as he held his locket close to his heart.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning soon came closer than any of them had expected and they were on the move. The boar smiled to Iolaus and licked him in the face like a puppy would.

"He seems to like you." Drell said.

"He's like a big giant puppy." Atticus smiled to the boar.

"Looks like it." Iolaus smiled as well in agreement.

Atticus held his stomach as it growled. "Oh, man, I'd give anything for my mother's steak right about now."

Drell soon gave Atticus a steak. Atticus gasped happily and then ate the steak, sharing it with Patch of course. Drell smiled as he then warmed up by the fire as he felt cold from his loneliness away from Hilda.

The next day, they soon continued on the journey to the hydra. They road on the boar's back as they continued on their journey. Atticus held Patch close as they looked among the sights and sounds of Ancient Greece.

Atticus soon saw a sign with his telescopic vision. "There's a sign up above." he told the others.

"What's it say?" Patch asked.

"'Kingdom of Augeas'," Atticus squinted his eyes. "'Do Not Enter'."

"Oh, no..." Drell gulped.

"Drell?" Atticus was nervous now since Drell was nervous.

"Half of us might wanna keep a good grip on the boar." Drell said.

Atticus nodded to that. Patch held on tight to the boar the best that he could.

The boar continued walking as they were now in the forest. Drell tried to keep calm, though he was really freaking out on the inside. And where he started to panic as both he and Iolaus were picked up like toys by a giant figure.

"Oh, no, Drell!" Atticus cried out for the warlock.

"Iolaus?!" Hercules called out.

They then saw the giant took Iolaus and Drell. The boar even looked worried and concerned for his new friends.

"Don't worry, we'll get them back." Patch assured the boar.

Hercules and Atticus looked around only to find a giant castle by the humongous trees.

They soon went to the castle.

"Heh... Anybody home?" Atticus asked nervously.

Him, Hercules, Patch and the boar soon saw a giant cyclops and where he didn't see why Drell was nervous.

Atticus snorted and smirked. "Drell is scared of you?'

"Yes, why are you not afraid of me, little man?" The giant cyclops asked.

"I've faced much worse than you, care to challenge?" Atticus smirked bravely.

"Later, right now, I need you two to do something for me." The giant cyclops said.

"Name your price." Atticus replied.

He soon found out what the giant cyclops wanted them to do as they were placed in a stable.

"Uhh....?" Atticus felt confused.

"You must clean my stables out," the cyclops demanded. "And you must do so, before my throne."

"When was the last time you had this cleaned?" Hercules asked.

"Probably centuries ago." Drell scoffed as he sat in a cage with Iolaus right beside the giant cyclops's throne.

"Really?" Atticus asked, unimpressed. "Keeping them in a cage?"

"This is so I can keep an eye on them." the king cyclops replied.

"For you, that should be very easy." Hercules joked.

"I don't think we should tease." Patch whispered.

The cyclops then sent them to his stables to clean up.

"Ugh... So gross..." Atticus groaned as he shoveled.

"There has to be a faster way." Hercules said.

"Sheesh, how many horses do you have anyway?!" Atticus asked the cyclops.

"About 25,000." the cyclops replied as he watched them.

"25,000?!" Hercules gasped.

"Be done by nightfall." the cyclops told them, he then walked off mysteriously.

"All right, let me handle this." Atticus said to Hercules as he was going to get this job done fast once they were alone.

"Okay, but how are you going to get all of this cleaned?" Hercules asked.

Atticus did quick stretches, grabbed both shovels, and zipped around the manure to clean it up in a snap. And where both Hercules and the boar were surprised. Atticus then smiled as he finished up. 

"How did you do that?" Hercules asked. "Not even I can do that."

"I'm super fast." Atticus said.

"Impressive..." Hercules had to admit.

"Thanks, now let's go give the big news." Atticus said.

Drell and Iolaus played rock-paper-scissors inside their cage to pass the time. 

Drell opened his eye to see Iolaus had scissors when he had paper and he then put his hand in a fist and closed his eye again. "You lose." he then said.

"Cheater." Iolaus glared.

"Am not." Drell glared back.

"You both have done what?!" The giant cyclops gasped once he was told from Atticus and Hercules that they had cleaned his stables.

Drell and Iolaus then looked over.

"We have cleaned your stables," Hercules replied bravely. "If you don't believe us, go take one long look yourself."

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

Hercules and Atticus smirked to each other in self satisfaction.

"No teasing!" The giant cyclops glared, thinking they were teasing him.

Hercules glared back and drew out his sword.

"Now, now, let's not do anything crazy..." Atticus spoke up. "Wer'e telling the truth, I don't lie."

The giant cyclops soon stood up and went to see the stables. Drell looked to Atticus and gestured for the boy to come save him and Iolaus while the cyclops was distracted. Atticus soon flew up to the cage and bent two of the bars wide enough for the two of them to get out. Drell then climbed out with Iolaus to safety and freedom.

"Were you good?" Atticus asked the warlock.

"Of course." Drell replied.

"He cheated in a game we were playing." Iolaus said.

"I don't cheat!" Drell glared.

Iolaus only rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, can we leave now?" Drell asked Atticus.

"Yes." Atticus nodded.

"Come on then!" Drell rushed.

They soon got out of the castle as fast as they could. The boar came with them as he was like the team pet nowadays.

"Luckily, he won't be back for a while, even with the stables clean." Hercules said.

"I guess I owe you, kid," Drell smiled to Atticus. "Whatya want?"

"Just for you to be nice to Cherry." Atticus said.

Drell frowned. "Name another price."

"Fine, then the next adventure better have cards involved." Atticus said.

"Deal," Drell said. "Cards?" he then asked curiously.

"I'll explain more later." Atticus replied.

They then left the kingdom to continue to find the Hydra. They continued on their journey until they were faced with the Hydra and where Hercules looked like he was scared.


	10. Chapter 10

"Here we are, boys." Drell told the others with a smile.

"This one seems more snake-like." Atticus whispered to Drell.

"You're telling me." Drell nodded in agreement. 

"Hercules, are you all right?" Iolaus asked his friend as he saw slight fear in his eyes.

"Iolaus, I'm scared," Hercules admitted. "Really, really scared."

"I can see why." Patch said.

"So am I," Iolaus tried to stay brave. "But you know what they say; 'There's a moment in everyone's life when they have to look their greatest fears right in the face'."

The Hydra's heads laughed mockingly and one breathed fire as they were on the other side, about to be slain.

"I wonder if this Hydra can talk." Patch said.

"You wanna try, boy?" Atticus whispered.

Patch nodded, then came to the Hydra and cleared his throat. "Good day, gents!" he then greeted with a salute, exaggerating his British accent.

"Gents?" One of the hydra heads said, confused.

Patch rolled his eyes, but then smiled. "Whatya say you go down slowly?" he then asked. "Hercules kinda needs to destroy you."

"Yeah, we're not doing that." All five of the hydra heads said.

"So, they talk?" Atticus asked his puppies.

"They're kinda jerks." Patch replied.

"So that's a yes." Atticus said.

"I was never very keen on this Hydra," Drell replied. "All right, come on, Hercules, kill it."

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

One of the Hydra heads snorted and then sneezed all over Hercules.

"Ewww!" Atticus, Drell, and Patch winced at the snot mucus.

"You think snot is going to be able to stop us?" Atticus asked the hydra, unimpressed.

The Hydra heads laughed as Hercules looked defeated and disgusted. The sickly Hydra head smirked and decided to shoot boogers out again. Atticus soon took a deep breath and blew the boogers right back at the sickly Hydra head.

"That's disgusting..." Drell grimaced at the snot.

While Atticus did that, the boar charged and freed Hercules and Iolaus from their snotty prisons. The snot soon hit the sickly hydra head and was trapped in its own snot. Drell looked like he was going to be sick.

"I'll face off the boar!" one of the Hydra heads decided before somehow morphing a battle axe and threw it towards the wild pig.

"Watch out!" Patch warned the boar.

The boar luckily missed the axe and then started to run the other way. Another axe was thrown.

"Stop that!" Patch glared at the Hydra.

"Me and Herc will stop that big bully." Atticus said.

The axe came alive and came toward them.

"Pick on someone your own strength." Hercules challenged as he drew out his sword.

"Yeah!" Atticus challenged as he also drew out the Sword of Equestria.

The axe became a sword as it then clashed against Atticus and Hercules. And where both of their strengths were too much for it as it began to vibrate from both collisions.

Atticus yawned with his free hand. "Quitting time already?" he then smirked to the competition.

"Ha! Three down, two to go, oh, wait, I mean, three down, three to go." Drell said, confused.

"What?" Patch asked, getting confused himself.

"Just get the others." Drell face-palmed himself.

"Go ahead, Hothead, kill 'em!" the leader Hydra head called out. "Use yours!"

The head nodded and then took a deep breath and blew out fire. 

"Guys, look out!" Iolaus called out.

"I got it," Atticus said before he used his super freezing/ice breath which overpowered hothead. "Okay, Herc, all you need to do is strangle him."

"You are a very remarkable boy, Atlas." Hercules replied before strangling the Hydra head.

After a quick while, the head appeared to explode.

"Drell, did you see that?!" Patch asked out of shock.

"Yep." Drell nodded.

"Why must I be stuck with you losers for all eternity?" the head Hydra head glared. "Flasher, destroy them!" he then commanded.

The Hydra head with electric eyes nodded his head and was ready to zap Atticus and Hercules.

"Hercules, I think it's time for the mirror." Atticus said.

"Why, do I have some lettuce in my teeth?" Hercules replied.

Atticus bore a deadpan expression. "Not to check on your reflection, to use it to bounce Flasher's attack right back at him!" he then told him.

"Oh..." Hercules then replied.

"Amateur..." Atticus groaned as Hercules then took out his mirror.

Flasher soon blasted them only for his attack to be bounced right back. The two remaining Hydra head then exploded from the impact and there was slight blood.

"You've done it, Hercules and Atlas." Iolaus smiled once the Hydra had been defeated.

"No, we haven't." Atticus said as he still sensed the Hydra's energy.

"I can feel it, as if it was still here," Hercules agreed. "Still."

Drell was sitting on a rock in the water until it lifted up to reveal to be another Hydra head.

"Alive, is that the word you're looking for?" the head glared.

"I knew it!" Atticus glared back.

"How could you...?" Hercules was about to ask out of shock.

"Get a clue, you two!" the Hydra head hissed to Hercules and Atticus. "You were both sent to a certain death, you can't kill me, I'm immortal!"

"Yeah, well, now you are just left all alone with only one head." Patch smirked.

"Oh, those morons," the Hydra head scoffed. "I nearly forgot!" he then shook and grew his other four heads back.

Drell slowly slid down the Hydra's neck. "Going down..." he moaned to himself.

"We've got to trick those heads into killing him." Atticus whispered to Hercules.

"But how?" Hercules replied.

Atticus soon whispered his plan to Hercules on how they would trick the Hydra heads. Hercules then smiled and nodded.

"You're no match for my ward!" Drell glared at the Hydra heads, referring to Atticus. "I've been training him for so long that he's stronger than ever, so you should just give up before you all embarrass yourselves!"

"You know what, Hercules; I just don't understand." Atticus said, gaining the Hydra's attention.

"Atticus...?" Drell whispered out of worry.

"What's that, Atlas?" Hercules replied.

"What I don't understand is why did the rest of the hydra heads have to fight and get killed and then brought back while the last one did nothing." Atticus said.

Drell zipped over nervously. "Are you giving up?!"

Atticus winked with a hidden smirk.

"Ah..." Drell soon smirked back.

Five of the hydra heads that had been reborn were beginning to glare at the final head as Atticus had a good point.

"I guess we're no match..." Atticus sighed.

"Hey, wait, he's right." Hothead glared at the final hydra head.

Atticus snickered while turning away from them as this was working. And where the Hydra was even staring to back up into a lava pit so then the hydra heads that had been reborn would kill the last hydra head.

"You are one smart kid." Drell smiled to Atticus.

"Heh, let's go home." Hercules smirked once the Hydra was destroyed and defeated at last.

They soon went back to Greece. Drell roasted a weenie over the fire explosion and then ate the weenie once they were off. And where Hercules first went to see his true love.


	11. Chapter 11

"O Mighty Goddess Hera," King Eurthyeses knelt in front of the diamond. "What has happened to Hercules? Show me a sign."

"Oh, he isn't going to like the answer." Patch whispered with a smirk.

Atticus smirked as well, he decided to see how this would go down.

"Eurtheyes." Hercules called behind the king with his hands on his hips.

"Hercules! Cousin! I wasn't expecting you..." King Eurethyeses gasped.

"I bet you weren't." Atticus smirked.

Hercules stormed over and grabbed the king by his collar. Patch and Atticus smirked.

"The king is in trouble." Aphrodite smirked.

Patch smiled to her and then kept smirking.

"The Hydra told us." Hercules glared to the king.

"H-Hercules, I can explain!" King Eurthyeses choked from the rough hold. "Hera made me do it, she wanted me to destroy you!"

"That is just cold." Atticus said.

"And you, what did you want?" Hercules demanded from the king.

"I... Just wanted to be king..." King Eurthyeses stammered nervously. "But you always got in the way."

"Hercules? May I finish him?" Atticus volunteered.

"Just one more thing," Hercules replied. "Where is Dgiamera?"

"She's gone!" King Eurthyeses coughed.

"What?!" Atticus glared.

"Then I have failed..." Hercules looked depressed now.

"No, I mean, disappeared!" King Euretheyes gasped for air. "Vanished! Hera must've taken her. Go to her, Hercules, make her bring her back!"

"Oh, don't worry, he will because we're going up to Mount Olympus." Atticus said.

"But no one can go up there," Hercules replied to him. "The gods will not allow it."

"Oh, trust me, I don't think they'll mind; they will just throw some obstacles at us." Atticus said.

Drell folded his arms with a proud and smug smirk toward Atticus.

"And the fast way up there would be climbing and flying." Atticus said.

"I love this kid." Drell smiled to Atticus's brave demeanor.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Hercules said to Atticus.

"Trust me, I've faced much worse." Atticus said.

"That he has." Drell firmly agreed.

"Alright, Atlas, why don't you take the lead then?" Hercules suggested.

"Alright then." Atticus said before flying off to Mount Olympus.

Hercules and Iolaus were amazed by Atticus's abilities.

"I'm so proud." Drell wiped a tear from his eye.

Wildfire soon came next to Hercules, gesturing to him to get on his back. Hercules looked to the pegasus and then climbed on.

"Don't worry, Wildfire won't bite." Atticus smiled as he got onto the pegasus's back already.

Wildfire soon took off flying to Mount Olympus. Hera smirked as she had almost everything under her control. There were many others inside and eating like a banquet. That was until she was informed that Atticus and Hercules were on there way to the top of Mount Olympus.

"I bring you news, Queen Hera," Hermes saluted. "Hercules and Atlas are trying to ascend Mount Olympus."

Hera gasped in anger and betrayal. "That's impossible! Hercules and Atlas are DEAD!" She soon went to see if this was true. She growled as she hoped that it wasn't true, but unfortunately for her, it was very much so.

"Hera!" Hercules growled. "We're coming for you!"

This did not look good for her at all.

Hera growled and slammed her fist in defeat. "Ares, God of War!" he then called out. "Show Hercules and his new friend what real power is!"

Ares nodded as he was about to use his power on them, but then as if a dark force took over him, he went out to crush Atticus and Hercules.

'Yes, go crush them.' Sombra's voice smiled evilly.

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed as Hercules and Atticus climbed up.

"Don't let the storm get to you..." Atticus told himself as he looked very nervous and scared. He soon remembered his training with Goku and where they soon saw Ares ready to grab them and crush them.

Many arrows flung into the air. Hercules then grabbed them all one-by-one and then threw them right back to where they came from. Sombra hadn't thought of one thing which was Ares being scared. The God of War screamed and panicked from his own arrows and ran away like a coward.

"The God of War, ladies and gentlemen." Sombra deadpanned.

Hera began to groan out of frustration. "Where do you think you're going, Ares?!" she then growled. "Where do you think you're going?! Come back at once, Ares, God of Retreat! Poseidon, drown Hercules and his friend!" she then commanded.

Poseidon nodded as he took a deep breath and was going to blow Hercules and Atticus off the mountain.

"Do whatever it takes!" Sombra glared.

"Uh-oh," Atticus noticed the wind. "Hercules, hang on tight!"

"I will." Hercules nodded as he held onto the mountain as the wind came.

Poseidon breathed harder and harder, but soon became very breathless and passed out as he had failed.

"ARGH!" Hera growled and shook her fists. "Apollo, ride your golden chariot down there and turn up the heat! Knock them off our mountain!"

Sombra had a feeling this wouldn't end well for Apollo.

Apollo rode out with a firm look on his face.

"Apollo..." Atticus whispered.

"I have an idea." Hercules whispered to Atticus.

Atticus looked to him. Hercules then whispered the idea to his new friend.

Atticus began to like this idea. "You got it, Herc." he then gave a thumb's up to the demigod in agreement.

They soon waited for the right moment as Apollo was coming around the corner.

"NOW!" Atticus called.

The two then grabbed onto the flying golden chariot and were taken for a ride. Apollo smirked, but then gasped once he looked down to see them latching onto his chariot. Atticus soon threw Apollo off the chariot. Hercules then took the reigns and helped Atticus up right next to him. And they both soon rode off to the top.

When they came in, the meeting room was empty. Hera hid behind a pillar and growled as she decided to finish off Hercules and Atticus once and for all.

"Come on out, Hera!" Atticus glared. "We know you're in here!"

Hercules turned around and then gasped. Hera growled as she had a bolt and was ready to kill them both.

"Throw that at us, I dare you." Atticus said.

"Atlas..." hercules whispered.

"Well, if you insist." Hera smiled evilly as she then threw the bolt to kill them both.

Atticus soon caught the lightning bolt and balled it up into a sphere and began to treat it like a base ball. Hera gasped at the sight.

"Hey, I tried to warn you." Atticus smirked.

Hera soon started to back away slowly. Hercules then grabbed Hera and tossed her into the hole in the middle of the floor of the Olympian meeting room.

"Dang it, I wanted to use my electro ball on her." Atticus pouted playfully.

"Still got a chance." Hercules replied.

Atticus came to the end. "Looks like you're STRUCK OUT!" he then smirked before throwing down the ball to Hera.

And where she got electrocuted. Atticus winced, but then smiled as the wicked received their just desserts.

"From beyond, the wicked will receive their bitter end," Drell recited. "Or something like that... I really need to get you guys to meet Emperor Kuzco someday."

"Oh, I have a feeling we will." Patch said.


	12. Chapter 12

Zeus had woken up from all the noise. The other gods came out nervously.

"Hercules...?" Zeus called sharply before yawning. "What are you doing up here?"

"Ask Hera." Hercules replied as he pointed to where Hermes was now going.

"Yeah, she will have all the answers you need." Atticus said.

Hera groaned as she grabbed onto Hermes to get out and her hair was a mess due to the electric shock from Atticus. 

"But first, I wanna know where Dgiamera is." Hercules then demanded.

"Yeah, we had to fight the hydra just so she wouldn't die." Atticus said.

"Dgiamera? Hydra?" Zeus asked before glaring toward the immortal woman who came out and was very nervous right now. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Heh... I can explain everything, Zeus..." Hera smiled nervously as she patted on her hair. "DIONYSUS!" 

The man came when his name was called, but he then tripped and his goblet went flying into Zeus's free hand. And where Zeus soon read which nectar it was.

There was a skull and crossbones on the warning label which read 'Property of Hades'. "HERA!!!"

"Busted~" Drell smirked at Hera's misfortune.

Atticus smirked as he soon got Hera into a perfect spot for Zeus to strike her with his thunderbolts. Drell gave Atticus another thumb's up. Aphrodite and Patch ran out of sight as thunder and lightning was never a good mix for dogs. And where the lightning bolts soon hit Hera and her hair was even more frizzled.

"Look, it's Ms. Frizzle from the Magic School Bus!" Drell pointed and laughed.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Hera glared.

Drell and Atticus laughed as Hera was going to be punished at last. Zeus showed no mercy as he continued to charge at and shock Hera to teach her a long and painful lesson.

"Hera sure won't forget this punishment." Drell smirked.

"Oh, this has been the best adventure ever," Atticus smiled. "Thank you, Drell!"

"No problem, now what's this next adventure about cards you want?" Drell then asked as he felt lost about what he had requested earlier. "You wanna go to Wonderland and meet the Queen of Hearts?"

"No, I was referring to the next adventure having Yu-Gi-Oh cards involved." Atticus said.

"Ah..." Drell then replied as he looked thoughtful. "Yu-Gi-Oh, huh? That's a name I haven't heard in a while."

"Really?" Atticus smiled.

Drell soon saw Zeus coming over to Atticus. "Really." he then said back before bowing on one knee properly.

Atticus soon turned around and did the same thing.

"Atlas, rise, I would like to bestow upon you a gift of your choosing." Zeus said.

"Sir?" Atticus replied.

"Name it and it shall be yours." Zeus replied as Atticus then stood up straight as he was going to be rewarded.

"Well, I'd like immortality." Atticus said.

"Ah, to live like a god while still living on Earth, correct?" Zeus asked with a wink.

"Alright then, along with this wish comes your way of becoming a god of your world." Zeus said.

"You knew?" Atticus asked.

"I know everything." Zeus replied.

Drell chuckled quietly.

"And yes with your god immortality will be able to let you my thunderbolts in your world and the one you marry will also get immortality." Zeus said before he brought out a thunderbolt. "Ready?"

"Yep." Atticus nodded as he stood straight.

"As you wish, my boy." Zeus replied as he then cracked his knuckles and restored Atticus with immortality with his thunder powers. 

Atticus's body lifted and he glowed a golden glow as he was going to now be immortal and live on Earth just like he had always wanted. Drell removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes as he was so proud of Atticus right now. Atticus's toga was changed into a different color.

"With your immortality, you can also change your size from mortal size to god size which would be giant size." Zeus said as a portal opened up.

'He's almost there; all he needs to do is to defeat Anubis with Atem's help and then he will be ready for his destiny.' Drell thought to himself.

"Oh, thank you, sir!" Atticus replied joyfully in a way that Twilight Sparkle would with getting an agreement with Princess Celestia.

"Well, you four better get through the portal and back into your world." Zeus said.

"Yes, sir..." Atticus replied.

"Thank you, Zeus, he will be eternally grateful for this." Drell smiled to the god.

"I know he will." Zeus said.

Drell and Atticus then went through the portal to get back home. Patch and Wildfire soon went through the portal next.

At the Fudo house...

Cherry was about to sit down to read a book, only for the others to come back.

"We're back!" Atticus called. "How long were we gone?"

"About three seconds." Cherry replied.

"Cool." Patch smiled.

"Welcome back, guys," Cherry replied. "Atticus, you seem a little different... What happened?"

"I'm immortal." Atticus replied.

"What?" Cherry then flatly asked.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"Just like you." Drell said as he showed the bite mark on Cherry's neck.

"Hey!" Cherry yelped.

"Does it hurt?" Atticus winced at the bite.

"Not so much anymore." Cherry admitted.

"When did you get bitten?" Atticus asked.

"Remember that one party when I was feeling really depressed?" Cherry prompted. 

"Yeah..." Atticus nodded as he remembered that.

"I really didn't think my life was worth living, so I went to jump off a cliff and drown myself," Cherry then explained. "Forte jumped after me and bit my neck before I hit the water."

"So, he saved you from dying." Atticus said.

"Unfortunately..." Cherry mumbled.

"Oh, Cherry..." Atticus sighed. "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you."

"You guys really need each other." Patch agreed.

"You both really do." Drell said.

"Hmm..." Cherry and Atticus hummed to each other.

"Get plenty of rest, you're gonna need it." Drell replied as he decided to do some research on Yu-Gi-Oh for Atticus.

"I nearly forgot how late it was." Mo said.

Drell then walked off to do Yu-Gi-Oh research for Atticus.

"Yu-Gi-Oh?" Cherry pondered Atticus's request. "Isn't that Egyptian?"

"Yes, but it's also a card game." Atticus said.

"It's true." Mo added.

"Well, have fun." Cherry replied.

"Cherry, you love Egyptian culture," Atticus replied. "Why don't you come with me?"

"Oh, I dunno..." Cherry walked off. "I might ruin it for ya."

"Never." Atticus, Mo, and Patch said.

"Well, if you insist..." Cherry shrugged. "Besides, I have this odd feeling inside that one of us is about to change after the adventure anyway."

"What kind of feeling?" Mo asked.

"I'm not sure how to describe it, but it's almost like 'hope'." Cherry shrugged.

"Well, we'll figure it out later," Atticus said. A scroll had soon appeared in front of Atticus. "Oh, pardon me, ladies." he then said.

"Go ahead." Mo smiled.

Atticus then opened the scroll to see what it was all about. And where it was a message from Celestia as it came with an incomplete spell.

"What is it, Atticus?" Patch asked.

"It's a message from Princess Celestia, but it looks unfinished..." Atticus replied.

"Actually, the message is finished, but the message came with an unfinished spell." Cherry said.

"You know what I mean," Atticus glanced to her, then looked at the spell. "I don't get it though."

"HEY, DRELL, COME BACK HERE!" Patch yelled out. "I THINK WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

"No, wait, Patch, this message says I have to be the one to finish this spell just like how Twilight finished Star Swirl the Bearded's unfinished spell." Atticus said.

"You think so?" Patch asked.

"It has to be, it just has to be." Atticus insisted.

"Plus it says so in Celestia's message." Mo said.

"This is it," Atticus replied. "I'm a little nervous."

"Atticus Fudo is nervous?" Cherry replied. "This I gotta see."

"Cherry, if I don't finish this spell right; it could be disastrous." Atticus said.

The others then looked to each other.

"Then do it right." Cherry told Atticus.

Atticus nodded before he looked at the spell and where it was a friendship spell, only it had the word apart at the end of the unfinished spell.

"What's the other word?!" Cherry gaped at him. "Please tell me you know!"

"I know it." Atticus replied.

"Really? Then what's keepin' ya?!" Cherry replied.

Atticus was about to write down the other word.

"Atticus, I have a way for you to get into the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! And I have a deck for you!" Drell informed as he came in.

Note from the Authors:

thunder pony: This doesn't look good; how will Atticus get the spell done and be able to do his next adventure? Find out in the next adventure.

PerkyGoth14: same bat time same bat channel lulz


End file.
